Talk:Whipper
Just found out what the bullet is, it only works with stone whip. 4 bullets fly out of stone whip, with the bullet you can increase the amount of "stones" shooting out from stone whip. forgot how to sign a comment.. sorry Cooldude keeps Spaming this Board saying he came up with Whipper when I did. Just thought I would say... ---- One of the issues I've noticed with the Whipper is that since his weapon is flexible, the range also appears to change. His max range with the Whip and Stone Whip is 40, but sometime when he swings his misses. The whip swings much shorter than 40 range and causes no damage to the enemy. It seems to happen more on stationary enemies, like the mushrooms in Forest 1. User:Richard Warlock 12:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Richard Warlock Interesting note about the Whippers: Unlike Boxers, Gladiators and Snipers; Whippers still charge their special attacks, even if they have enough MAG to fully charge their shot every time. This allows the Whipper to store the special attack until the next enemy he comes in contact with. This special attack can go off even if you are holding the whipper with your mouse. Try it yourself: Get a whipper let him fully charge his blue MP bar. Pick him up with your mouse and drag him in contact with an enemy. Normally, character do not attack unless the are free of the mouse and in contact with the ground. With the Whipper, he will not swing his whip, but will still use the special attack as soon as he touches an enemy. You can also toss a fully charged Whipper into the air and he will release the special attack if he comes in contact with an enemy, even before he hits the ground. Richard Warlock 16:57, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Format Consistency This article has a picture of a whipper attacking, but none of the other classes' articles do. We ought to get consistent pictures for each class. Mmi203 23:18, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :i agree, but someone has to take them. ;) --Majorlee 09:03, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I can arange that, how would you capture a screenshot in java? /\/egateck Print Screen FTW. Ivan247Talk Page 05:52, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I'd do it, but I'm not sure what is the best weapon to test. 14:27, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I would suggest using the starter weapons, although the whipper shown in this image appears to be using the stone whip instead. Soandso2 (talk) 16:45, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Bullets card + whipper you can actually equipt bullets card 3 with whipper!! XD increase the bullets to 7, use explosion whip (10 explosions) add bullets card 3, go to th stage "???" and the whipper deals epic damage The explosion also deals the same damage to enemies nearby and ??? has spiders basicly standing together. when it releases mag atk you see a whole screen of damage numbers XD Ruisen2000 01:05, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Can you upload a picture?-- ''page/ '' 22:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) The damage numbers are a bit squishesd together so they look less, but there is actually a lot of damage numbers behind it.